


You're Going Down with Me

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [43]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Video games + Lace panties = sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from my tumblr:  
> "For smutty friday can you write where dan and phil are playing video games and phil tries to distract dan by taking off his jeans to reveal lace panties. In the end dan gets mad and fucks phil while they continue to play the video game! Thank you!"-anon

“Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil!” Dan chants as he bounces on the balls of his feet. Phil glances past the end of the couch quickly, then diverts his attention back to his computer screen as if he didn’t see him. Dan sighs with frustration and climbs onto the couch, leaving little room between them. He grabs Phil’s shoulder and starts gently shaking him while still chanting his name.

“What do you want?” Phil asks, trying and failing to look annoyed. Dan smiles widely.

“I want to play a game.” he responds. Phil rolls his eyes and chuckles. After setting down his laptop, he turns his full attention on Dan.

“Alright Jigsaw. What kind of game?” Phil questions. Dan laughs.

“Mario Kart?” he asks, slightly unsure of himself.

“Didn’t we just play that?” Phil questions. They both pause as they rack their brains trying to remember. Dan shrugs.

“I don’t know, but we should anyway.” he reasons. Phil rolls his eyes. He’s not bad at video games, but he’s not as good as Dan when it’s two player and in there lies the problem. The hopeful twinkle in Dan’s eye is the tipping point for him.

“Alright. Let me go change while you set it up.” Phil reasons. Dan lets out a cheer of elation before scurrying off to set everything up.

Phil strips down in his room and gathers his clothes. Pale, baby blue, lace panties glide over his legs and settle comfortably over his crotch. He slides on a pair of trackies and smirks to himself.

Dan’s sitting on the ground with an elated look on his face as Phil walks in. He rolls his eyes and chuckles as he settles next to him.

“You’re going down.” Dan declares as the count down begins for the first race.

The next hour passes in a blur of laughter, smack talk, and bright colors. For a while there, they were pretty evenly matched as they alternated the winner between them. That all changes when Dan wins two in a row and then three. Suddenly, he’s way ahead in winning and Phil’s left in the dust.

“Ah!” Phil cries as his car spins out for the tenth time this race. He’s in dead last and Dan’s crossing the finishing line in first once again.

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I win again?” Dan mocks in a cheeky voice. Phil huffs and glares at Dan out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s not fair. I told you it was too fast.” Phil exclaims. Dan leans over and gets very close to him.

“Oh it’s too fast for little Philly.” Dan mocks in a whiney voice. Phil clenches his jaw and pouts. Dan laughs.

The next race loads onto the screen and Phil’s gripping his controller tightly. These moments are the reasons why he dislikes playing two player with Dan. He wins a few races, gets cocky, starts smack talking, and then Phil wants to run away in defeat.

Luckily, his brain reminds him of his secret weapon. The race isn’t going well for him because he’s so far behind he’s getting lapped, but he doesn’t mind for once. Phil stands up and pulls his pants down, leaving his panties on display.

Dan catches movement out of the corner of his eye. He tries to concentrate on the screen, but his curiosity gets the better of him. What should have been a quick look turns into a lingering stare as he realizes the sight next to him.

The panties hug Phil’s hips and ass as if they are a second skin. His flaccid cock if situated upward and creates a nice size bulge in the front. Dan’s hand twitches at the urge to touch him, but he fights the feeling down.

“What? I-Uh-What?” Dan sputters, his eyes permanently fixated on Phil. Phil smiles to himself and settles back onto the floor. The rug is scratchy against his exposed legs, but he reasons that he can power through the feeling.

“Oh dear. You died.” Phil says, ignoring Dan’s question. Dan looks back at the forgotten tv screen. His cart is being settled back onto the track after, he assumes, falling off the edge.

“I guess I did.” Dan states. His voice is soft and distant, as if he isn’t registering his own words. With the distraction, Phil’s able to cross the line before Dan. It’s not first place, but they’re really trying to just beat each other so the small victory makes Phil happy.

Dan’s eyes are still trained on Phil’s crotch. His t-shirt is still nestled at the top of his panties, putting everything on display. He can feel Dan’s eyes on him and decides to give him a show. The wiggle that he does seems innocent, but it isn’t. Dan watches also in a trance as Phil’s package sways slightly from side to side, caressing the fabric. Phil clamps his lips together to stifle the satisfied noise at the at the back of his throat, but Dan hears in anyway.

The game starts, but Dan can’t concentrate. The allure of Phil in panties is starting to overtake him and his brain is drifting away from the task at hand. Phil easily wins the next round and Dan could care less.

He slides behind Phil, placing his legs outside of his own and his chest against his back. Dan’s arms slide under Phil’s and he holds the controller closer to his stomach. Phil’s skin pricks at the feeling of Dan’s body heat.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks in a low whisper. Dan hums and places a light kiss against the side of his neck.

“Playing the game.” Dan whispers in his ear. Phil hums and tries to focus on the game.

It’s not the easiest task in the world. Dan’s only giving a half hearted attempt because he’s more focused on Phil’s half naked form, which is too tempting to resist. Feather like kisses are being peppered on his neck and dainty fingertips dance across his arms. Phil’s squirming and little noises are slipping out.

“Am I distracting you?” Dan asks before delicately scraping his teeth along the base of his neck. Phil lets out a noise of surprise and pushes his body closer to Dan’s.

“Yes you are.” Phil answers with an airy tone. Dan chuckles.

“Good.” he replies before turning his attention back towards the telly.

The game continues on, but Dan’s touches only increase. His fingers dance across Phil’s slowly swelling cock and he bucks at the sensation. He thrusts his hips forward in search of a firmer touch, but is denied when Dan pulls his hand away.

“Dan please.” Phil whimpers. Dan shakes his head and returns both hands to his controller. Phil huffs in frustration.

Phil’s revenge comes in the form of him rubbing his ass against Dan’s crotch. What had been a slow trickle of blood expanding his cock has now turned into a flood. He grinds himself against Phil’s backside and softly moans. Phil turns his head to smirk at him.

“Do you want me?” Phil asks, their lips centimeters apart. Dan’s eyes flick between Phil’s own and his lips.

“Yes.” Dan whispers before pressing their mouthes together. The controllers fall to the floor as hands grab at skin and tongues explore their mouthes.

Phil falls back onto the floor as Dan straddles him, holding him down. He tugs at his shirt and they’re both topless in the blink of an eye. Dan pulls away suddenly, much to the confusion of Phil. He scampers out of the room, but returns holding lube only a moment later.

With a smirk, Dan drops his pants and settles between Phil’s thighs. His hands move across his skin, touching everything besides his crotch.

“Please Dan.” Phil begs as his hips buck uselessly into the air. The urge to be touched is starting to become overwhelming and is making his head swim. Dan chuckles and continues his torturous act.

“Get on your hands and knees babe.” Dan states. Phil is quick to comply and yet still annoyed that Dan hasn’t touched him.

Dan settles behind Phil, dragging his fingers over his panties. He slowly pulls them down, revealing Phil’s pale ass. One of his hands moves over his taint, balls, and finally gripping his cock in a loose fist. The other hand teases his hole with a lubed up finger before breaking through the ring of muscles.

“Hmm.” Phil hums with contentment as Dan’s finger stretches him. He greedily pushes back, causing Dan to drop his cock.

“Someone’s eager.” Dan says with certainty as he pulls his finger out to add another. Phil lets out a loud moan as Dan’s fingers spread apart. The anticipation and the stretch causes precum to bubble out the tip of his cock and land on the carpet.

The work to open Phil up is quick as they have sex regularly and they’re both anxious to move on to the next stage. Dan lubes up his cock and slowly slides it inside. Twin moans echo throughout the room as Phil’s filled and Dan bottoms out.

“Grab your controller. We’re going to keep playing.” Dan says as he wipes excess lube onto the outside of Phil’s thigh. Phil drops to his forearms, causing his ass to become higher in the air and arch of his back to be more pronounced.

Dan’s controller is in his hands as he begins to move. His thrusts are slightly sloppy and erratic as he doesn’t have his usual control over Phil’s body. Phil’s letting out moans every time Dan’s pelvis makes contact with his buttocks.

“More please.” Phil pleads. The pleasure is good, but it’s not quite enough for him to start the climb towards his orgasm.

Both of them are failing the game. The satisfaction that’s thrumming through their bodies is a huge distraction and both are near the back of the pack. Phil can’t take it any longer and drops his controller onto the ground. He thrusts his hips back as he rides Dan’s cock with one hand on his own.

The bliss around Dan’s dick intensifies as Phil ramps up his efforts. The controller slips from his grasp and he grabs Phil’s hips, thrusting into him hard.

“Ah!” Dan cries as Phil clenches around him. He can feel his muscles beginning to twitch and tense as his orgasm starts to build.

The feeling of Dan inside of him and his own hand around himself is starting to become too much for Phil. He’s chanting Dan’s name and twisting his wrist as he starts to peak. His body shakes and trembles as he orgasms over the floor.

Dan watches through barely cracked eyes as Phil withers on his cock. The tightness around him is pushing him quickly towards his own orgasmic bliss.

“I’m going to come.” Dan repeats like a broken record. His thrusts are short and hard against Phil’s backside.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Dan cries out in crescendo as he spurts his cum inside of Phil. Phil lets out a satisfying moan as his insides are flooded with Dan’s cum.

Dan collapses on top of Phil’s back and his weight causes them both to flop onto the floor. They lay there with only their heavy breathing and the game’s background music filling the silence.

“Get off.” Phil states as he weakly tries to push Dan off his back. Dan’s penis slips out of his hole with a squelch as he rolls off to the side.

“Shower and then a rematch?” Dan asks, his eyes flickering to the abandoned game on the screen. Phil looks at the sticky mess all over his torso and grimaces.

“How about a shower and then cuddles?” he counters. Dan thinks for a moment, then smiles.

“I’ll race you to the bathroom.” he says before launching himself off the floor. Phil giggles and shakes his head before taking off after him.


End file.
